ROBLOX: The Movie 2: Vacation
is an upcoming 2023 American animated film. It will be produced by Doomes Animation DDD and will be distributed by Roadshow Pictures. It will be a sequel to the 2020 film, ROBLOX: The Movie. Synopsis After defeating the former god, 1x1x1x1, Jake and his friends discovers new threats, a fully functioning Death machine bent on order, J.U.L.I.E.N. and his creator, Dr. Mad Scientist. Its up to Jake and his friends to stop J.U.L.I.E.N. and Dr. Mad Scientist before they control the planet and turns everyone into their slaves. Plot TBD Cast Returning Characters * DeSean Doomes as Jake * DeSean Doomes as Melvin * DeSean Doomes as Jesse * DeSean Doomes as Omar * DeSean Doomes as Chad * DeSean Doomes as Sean * DeSean Doomes as Laith * DeSean Doomes as Builderman New Characters * DeSean Doomes as Mysterious Stranger - a mysterious figure that helps the gang. * DeSean Doomes as Zach - Jake's intern and a supporting protagonist. * DeSean Doomes as Dr. Evil Scientist - an egotistic mad Doctor and the true main antagonist and created J.U.L.I.E.N. * DeSean Doomes as J.U.L.I.E.N. - a corrupt AI and the proposed main antagonist, later turns to secondary antagonist. * DeSean Doomes as Samantha Evil - the owner of Evilworld and a supporting Antagonist who helps J.U.L.I.E.N. Release Dates * July 7th, 2023- Worldwide Reception Box Office Domestic $367.2 million Worldwide $509.2 million Total $876.4 million Critical Response The film has generally got positive reviews, it got a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes and 85% on Metacritic. It also has a 6.9/10 on IMDb and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Home media DVD * Play * Scene Selection **''Coming soon!'' * Languages ** English ** Spanish ** French ** Portuguese ** Italian ** German ** Dutch *Bonus Features **''Coming soon!'' *Set Up **Fullscreen **Widescreen Ratings * Argentina: ATP * Australia: PG * Austria: 6+ * Belgium: CAT.1 * Brazil: L * Bulgaria: B * Canada (British Columbia- where Supersamus lives!): PG * Canada (Quebec): G * Chile: Todo Espectador (all spectator) * Colombia: 7 * Denmark: 7 * Egypt: G * Finland: S * France: U * Germany: 0 * Greece: Unrestricted * Hong Kong: I * Hungary: 6 * Iceland: L * India: UA * Indonesia: SU * Ireland: PG * Israel: G * Italy: T * Jamaica: G * Japan: G * Kazakhstan: K * Latvia: U * Malaysia: U * Maldives: G * Malta: U * Mexico: A * Netherlands: AI * New Zealand: G * Nigeria: PG * Norway: A * Pakistan: UA * Philippines: PG * Poland: No age limit * Portugal: Para todos os publicos (for all the public) * Romania: AP-12 * Russia: 0+ * Singapore: PG * South Africa: PG * South Korea: All * Spain: APTA(i) * Sri Lanka: UA * Sweden: 7 * Switzerland: All * Taiwan: 0+ * Thailand: G * Turkey: Genel Izleyici Kitlesi (general audience kit) * United Arab Emirates: G * United Kingdom: U * United States: PG * Vietnam: P Category:ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge Category:Films